


Never leave my side

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x12, Fluff, M/M, Set after episode, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Set after the episode "you are not your own (2x12)Spoilers.What happens after the episode.





	Never leave my side

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess. It's 2am. I just couldn't deal with the fact that we only got a small scene after the switch back so I re wrote it.

Shattered. Tired. Scared. 

All the emotions ran through Magnus' body. The feeling of panic rose. 

He was back in his body but what happened that day could never be undone. 

The memories of torture will always be there. The memories Magnus fought to forget resurfaced.

The barn. The rope. The blood. 

Things Magnus never wanted to see but was forced to. 

The mental pain worse than any physical pain he had ever felt. 

"hey." 

Alexanders soft voice drifted through the apartment. 

"I..im sorry. About everything. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out earlier. I'm sorry that I let them torture you. I.." Alec paused looking at Magnus. 

The pain clear in his face. His eyes dark, even when littered with glitter. 

Alec sat down and took Magnus onto his arm and he broke. Tears streamed down Magnus' face. 

He couldn't stop once he started. Hugging Alec so tight. Afraid to let go. 

"oh mags. I'm never going to let anyone touch you ever." He heard Alec say and he knew he meant it

Magnus pulled out if the hug first to look at Alec in the eyes.

"i..i dont know what to do. Everything just feels so overwhelming. That rune. It.. It bought back memories. Memories I fought years to hide and now.. Now they're back and I don't know how to deal with it." 

He knew at this point his make up was ruined but he didn't care. He was broken. 

Alec couldn't stop himself and pulled magnus into another hug. Then he pulled back slightly taking Magnus' face into his hands.  

"we will work through it together. I promise. It'll be ok. Maybe not at first or for a while but one day soon it will be. And you're strong mags" Alec paused and Magnus smiled at the nickname.  "we will get through this." Alec smiled softly before standing up and taking Magnus' hand. 

"what are you doing?" Magnus asked. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't be alone. 

"we are going to bed. You need rest and I'm not leaving you. Not for a second." Alec replied hands still clasped in Magnus'. 

They got to the bedroom and Magnus went to use his magic to get cleaned and dressed before he was stopped by Alec. 

"no magic. Not tonight. It won't be good for you." and with that he started to undress Magnus leaving him in just his boxers before undressing himself. He then took a make up wipe and carefully took of Magnus' make up. 

Magnus smiled. It had been a long time since anyone cared this deeply about Magnus. Putting his needs first. 

Once they were both in bed, facing each other, Alec gave Magnus a soft smile. A smile that said more than words could. A smile that told magnus that he loved him. That he cared. That he would ways be there. 

Magnus leant in and gave Alec a quick kiss. It was short and sweet. 

"goodnight Alexander." Magnus whispered before turning around and allowing Alec to wrap his arms around him. 

"Goodnight mags" 

Magnus felt, for just a moment that things were back to normal. Normal felt good. How he wished Normal would stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> If you want to see anything else from previous episodes of have prompts don't hesitate to drop them in the comments below or go to my social medias.  
> Twitter:@caitpaige101  
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com


End file.
